Pyaar To Hona Hi Tha
by KSarah
Summary: Dear Shova this one is for you...A New Rajvi Story...Rajvi lovers please read and review *Last Chapter Updated*
1. Chapter 1

Purvi was in a bus going towards her house after attending her one of college friend's birthday party…her head was spinning she understood her friend must have mixed alcohol in her soft drink….she could barely stand on her feets due to the effect of alcohol….meanwhile she spotted a empty seat and without wasting any second she sat down…one handsome young man was seating on the window seat just beside her…he was looking outside hearing his music with headphones on…

Purvi got unconscious resting her head on his shoulder…he removed his headphones and turned…his heart skipped a beat seeing Purvi…he was just staring at her lost without blinking his eyes….suddenly the bus stopped with a jerk and the man came out of his trance.

Man (to conductor) - kya hua Bhaisahab? bus kyu rok di?

Conductor - ye last station hai! bus iss se aage nahi jaayegi! aapko yahi utarna hoga!

Man (shocked) - kya?

Conductor (irritated) - jyada time nahi hai apun ke paas! jaldi se utro aur apni girlfriend ko bhi lekar jaao!

Man (shocked) - ye aap kya bol rahe hai? girlfriend?…ye meri girlfriend nahi hai!

Conductor - kya sahab! aida samjha hai kya apun ko? aapse itna chipak kar baithi hai ye ladki to girlfriend hi hogi na!

Man glanced at Purvi…she was resting her head on his shoulder and her one hand was kept on his laps…he tried to explain the conductor but he was in no mood to listen anything…unwillingly the man picked Purvi in his arms and took her to his home since he had no other choice.

The man entered inside his house carrying Purvi….he kept her on the sofa gentally and ran towards the kitchen to make lemon water for her…

He came back after some time and make her drink the lemon water she coughed and opened her eyes slowly…she felt like vomiting and covered her mouth with her hands.…man understood her condition and told her the way to bathroom.

She was vomiting and the man was rubbing her back…she washed her face now she was feeling much better.

Man (concerned) - are you okay?…he kept a hand on her shoulder

Purvi (shocked) - tum! tum kaun ho?…she looked around…aur ye mai kaha par hu?

Man - relaxe! you are at my place…he touched her shoulder to calm her down

Purvi (shocked) - what do you mean by this? tum! tum mujhe yaha kyu laaye ho? socha ki ladki drunk hai to faayda uthaaoge… himmat kaise hui tumhari mujhe haath lagane ki…she jerked his hand

Man (in disbelief) - are you mad? ye kya bakwas kar rahi hai aap? mujhe koi shauk nahi hai aapko haath lagane ka! aur vaise bhi aap kya khud ko miss india samjhti hai? shakal dekhi hai aapne apni! koi andha bhi aapko chunne se pehle 10 baar sochega!

Purvi (angrily) - how dare you! tum mujjse aise kaise baat kar sakte ho? aur kya hua hai meri shakal ko? tumne kabhi apni shakal dekhi hai aaine mai? bandar lagte ho bandar!

Man (angrily) - mai itni der se itni tameej se baat kar raha hu lekin aap hai ki mere sarr par hi chadd rahi hai! sach kehte hai log bhalai ka to koi jamana hi nahi hai!

Purvi - youuuuuu…she pointed her finger on him

He holds her finger and twisted his hand behind her back.

Man (angrily) - Rajat Kumar naam hai mera! jungali billiyo ko control mai karna mujhe bahut ache se aata hai…he tighten his grip on her twisted hand

She was struggling to free her hand…suddenly she kicked on his stomach with her knees and his grip loosen.

Purvi (angrily) - Purvi khanna naam hai mera! kamjor samjhne ki galti mat karna…she angrily left the place

Rajat banged his hand on the wall angrily.

Rajat (self talk) - kitni badtameej ladki thi! meri hi galti thi ki mene usski help ki! I just wish ki mujje isski shakal kabhi dobara na dekhni pade!

A/N - I am back with a Rajvi story but this time the plot is suggested by my new ff friend shova! I am writing it on her request! Please do review!


	2. Chapter 2

Purvi was seating in her room surfing on facebook feeling irritated because of her meeting with Rajat…suddenly her face light up seeing a new message from her facebook best friend 'Vikas'

Vikas (message) - what are you doing anshu?

Purvi was on facebook with a fake identity in the name of 'Ansha'

Purvi (replying) - nothing! mujhe bahut gussa aa raha hai aaj mai uss aadmi ka khoon kar deti!

Vikas - kiski shamat aayi aaj?

Purvi - let it be! hum kuch aur baat karte hai?

Vikas - acha anshu! I think we should meet up…6 mahine ho gaye hum ek dusre se chat kar rahe hai! I want to see you yar!

Purvi (understanding) - ya! I was thinking the same….sagar restaurant tomorrow 7:30pm?

Vikas - okay done! lekin hum ek dusre ko pehchanenge kaise?

Purvi - yahi to maja hai! let's see hum ek dusre ko pehchan paate hai ya nahi!

They both did some chat and soon she drifted to sleep.

 **Next Morning**

Purvi was working on her desk in her office…she used to work in a call centre….meanwhile someone tapped on her shoulder she looked up and saw her friend samira.

Samira (excited) - Purvi! chal mere saath…mujhe tujhe kisi se milwana hai…she holds her hand

Purvi - aree lekin kis se milwana hai?

Samira - tu chal to sahi!

Samira took her in the canteen area grabbing her hand…they reached a table…one man was seating on the chair his face was covered with the menu card.

Samira (happily) - Rajat!

Purvi was shocked to hear this name…she looked towards the man and was shocked to see the same man whom she hates from her first meeting…

Purvi (shocked) - tum! Tum yaha kya kar rahe ho?

Rajat (getting up) - ye to mujhe tumse puchna chahiye! tum yaha kya kar rahi ho?

Samira (shocked) - tum dono ek dusre ko pehle se jaante ho?

Rajat (murmuring) - kaash! nahi jaanta hota.

Purvi (irritated) - mai bhi vahi soch rahi thi…pata nahi kis manhoos ghadi mai tumse meri mulaakat hui thi! jab se tumse mili hu na mere grah nakashatra kharab ho gaye hai...kuch bhi acha nahi ho raha hai!

Rajat (fake smile) - sach mai? meri bhi shani ki saade saati start ho gai hai lagta hai! tabhi to naa cahhte hue bhi tum baar baar mere saamne aa jaati ho!

Purvi (pointing finger on him) - mai nahi tum aaye ho mere saamne….tumhari himmat kaise hui mere office mai aane ki!

Rajat - tumhara office? tum to aise bol rahi ho jaise yaha ki maalkin ho….. shakal to kaamwali bai se milti hai tumhari…he said in a very slow voice

Purvi - kya kaha tumne?

Rajat (clearing his throat) - kuch nahi! mera aaj pehla din hai iss call center mai aur pehle din hi tumhare darshan ho gaye…he stretched his hands upwards praying….ab to bhagwan hi maalik hai!

Purvi (irritated) - youuuuuu…

she step close to him there was hardly any distance in between them…Rajat gulped seeing her so much close to him

Rajat - thoda dur rehkar baat karo!

Purvi - kyu? mere paas aane se problem hai tumhe?

Rajat (lost) - haan…he realized what he just said..mera matlab hai..he clears his throat…mujje kyu problem hogi!

Samira was standing slapping her head seeing them fighting like cat and dogs…she comes in between them.

Samira (irritated) - bass karo tum dono!

Rajat - iss ladki ko bol do samira! mujhse kam se kam 10 metre ki distance rakhe! vo kya hai na I am allergic to girls like her….he smiles fakely

Purvi (irritated) - mujhe bhi koi shauk nahi hai tumhare aas paas rehne ka! mujhe bhi na tum jaise oversmart ladko se allergy hai…she shot him a deadly glare and left the canteen

 **In Evening**

Rajat was seating on the table in Sagar restaurant where ansha had asked to meet him.

Rajat (in mind) - ye anshu ab tak nahi aayi?….he checks his watch…8 baj gaye hai! ab tak to aa jaana chahiye tha!

He looked around there were many girls in the restaurant.

Rajat (in mind) - kya pata aa gai ho? lekin mai usse pehchanunga kaise? hum dono ne ek dusre ko kabhi dekha bhi to nahi hai!

Meanwhile he spotted Purvi entering inside from the main door…she was looking very beautiful in her black short dress…his heart skipped a beat seeing her….Purvi's eyes fell on Rajat…she was shocked as well as angry to see him..she moved close to his table.

Purvi (angrily) - tum! Tum yaha bhi pahuch gaye? picha kar rahe ho tum mera?

Rajat (getting up) - excuse me! agar tumhari aankho mai koi problem hai to jaakar kisi ache eye specialist ko dikhao….mai pehle aaya tha yaha par…he thought something…ek minute ye sawal to mujhe puchna chahiye! picha to nahi kar rahi ho tum mera?

Purvi (irritated) - youuuuu.

Rajat spotted a waiter coming towards them holding a cake in his hand…a evil idea popped in his mind…he started walking and hits his shoulder on Purvi's shoulder pushing her…

Purvi lost her balance and her face falls on the cake…she looked up the cake was smashed all over her face…Rajat started laughing like a mad seeing her face…she was looking very funny…everyone present in the restaurant starting laughing looking at her…she was feeling very embarrassed as well as angry.

Purvi (angrily) - ye tumne thik nahi kiya! you will have to pay for this…

She stamped her feets and moved inside the washroom to wash her face.

A/N - internet ki duniya mai bahut ache dost hai! lekin asal jindagi mai? hehe! kya gul khilayega Rajat-Purvi ka ye internet wala love?


	3. Chapter 3

Purvi was determined to take her revenge on Rajat for smashing cake on her face…it was lunch time in the office…Samira and Rajat were seating in the cafeteria meanwhile Purvi went to them..

Purvi (smiling) - Hello Rajat!

Rajat (shocked) - tumhari tabiyat to thik hai na miss jaherili?

Purvi felt like punching him on his face hearing her nick name which he had given to her but she controlled her emotions.

Purvi (fake smile) - meri tabiyat to bilkul thik hai…lekin tumhari tabiyat bahut jaldi kharab hone wali hai…she muttered slowly

Rajat - kuch kaha tumne?

Purvi - nahi to bilkul nahi…she forwarded her tiffin box towards him…mai aaj tumhare liye gajar ka halwa laayi hu!

Rajat (shocked) - tum gajar ka halwa laayi ho aur vo bhi mere liye…kahi jaher to nahi milaya na tumne issme?

Purvi (upset face) - actually mujhe realise ho gaya ki uss din tum genuinely meri help kar rahe the aur mene pata nahi tumhe kya kya suna diya…sorry kehne ka bass ek tarika hai ye! agar tum ye halwa kha loge to mai samajh lungi ki tumne mujhe maaf kar diya.

Rajat (in mind) - mujhe aisa kyu lag raha hai ki kuch to gadbad ki hai issne iss halwe ke saath!

Samira - kha lo na Rajat! dekho na kitna guilty feel kar rahi hai bechari.

Rajat glanced at her she was standing making a innocent and sad face…he couldn't see her upset and inspite of being suspicious he ate the halwa...Purvi felt like dancing on her victory but she controlled her emotions.

Purvi (in mind) - ab dekho bachu mere jamal ghota ka kamaal.…Purvi Khanna se panga bahut mahenga padega tumhe…she smiled evilly

The lunch break got over…Rajat was working on his desk when suddenly he felt cramps in his stomach…Purvi suppressed her laugh seeing his expressions…Rajat ran towards the washroom and Purvi started laughing…everyone in the office started staring at her she controlled her laughter with so much difficulty and looked down.

it's been an hour and Rajat was running to the washroom after every 10 minutes…Samira felt suspicious and went to Purvi.

Samira - Purvi! ye sab tune kiya na?

Purvi (innocently) - mene kya kiya samira?

Samira - don't act smart…I know tumne halwe mai jarur kuch milaya tha!

Rajat came out of the washroom he was feeling very irritated and frustrated…he remembered about the halwa and understood Purvi must be behind his loose motions….he angrily moved close to her and took her out of the office holding her arm tightly…they were passing from the corridor when Purvi jerked his hand angrily

Purvi - haath chodo mera!

Rajat (angrily) - tumhari himmat kaise hui mere saath ye ghatiya prank karne ki!

Purvi(smirk) - isse kehte hai badla…tumne mere chehre par cake lagaya tha na to ab mere jamal ghote ko enjoy karo!

Rajat holds her from her shoulder and pinned her to the wall…she looked into his eyes and got lost for a moment

Rajat (looking into her eyes intensely) - tum bekaar mai mujhse ulajh rahi ho…agar mera dimag ghum gaya na to pata nahi mai kya kar bethunga!

Purvi was just lost in his eyes she was staring at him blankly without blinking her eyes…there was hardly any distance in between them…Rajat too felt attracted towards her he moved her lips close to her…she closed her eyes feeling his warm breaths on her lips.…their lips were just inches apart when suddenly Rajat felt cramps in his stomach…he leave Purvi and ran from there holding his stomach..

Purvi burst out laughing loudly seeing him running…

Purvi (evil smile) - jamal ghota ne to apna kamal dikha diya…jaherili kehte ho na tum mujhe to ab mere jaher ka kaher bhi bhugto…

She remembered how she got lost into his eyes unknowingly a smile appeared on her face.

Rajat had to take half day leave…he took medicines to stop the loose motions…

Rajat (angrily) - aaj to iss ladki ne saari limits cross kar di…usski himmat kaise hui mere saath itna ghatiya prank karne ki!

He remembered the corridor scene and felt embarrassed..

Rajat (in mind) - ye mujhe achanak se kya ho gaya tha? mai ussko kiss…he shook his head to wipe his thoughts away…miss jaherili ab to tum gai!

 **Next Day**

Purvi was wearing a white colour jeans…a evil idea popped inside Rajat's mind….Purvi was in her boss's cabin…Rajat pour a red colour liquid on her sit on a small amount so she can not notice it and making sure nobody is watching him going that and as per Rajat's plan she sat on it without even noticing.

Purvi was walking towards the washroom when she felt awkward stares of her colleagues at her…she was not able to understand why they were staring at her…Samira saw red colour stains on her jeans and ran towards her.

Samira - Purvi! are you on periods?

Purvi (shocked) - no! lekin tum aisa kyu puch rahi ho?

Samira - jeans par blood stains dikh rahe hai!

Purvi understood the reason behind the awkward stares of her colleagues….some of the guys were laughing sharing hi-5…Purvi's eyes filled with tears she felt very embarrassed…she ran towards the washroom immediately

Purvi decided to leave the office she covers her stains with her scarf and moved out of the washroom…Rajat was already waiting for her outside

Rajat (moving closer) - to kaisi rahi miss jaherili?…he smiles evilly…maja aaya?

Purvi gave a tight slap on his face he was shocked at her sudden act…he touched his cheek and looked at her in disbelief

Purvi (angrily) - majak ki bhi ek limit hoti hai Rajat! aaj tumne ye jo ghatiya prank kiya hai na mere saath…I will never forgive you for this!

Rajat (twisting her hand behind her back) - exactly! majak ki bhi ek limit hoti hai.…kal jo tumne mere saath prank kiya tha usska kya?

Purvi (teary) - tumhare iss majak ki vajah se kal mai kisi ko face bhi nahi kar paaungi…I just hate you Rajat! I hate you…she ran from there covering her mouth with her hand crying

Rajat felt a pinch in his heart seeing her crying…did I do anything wrong? "he thought"

A/N - nursery school ke bacho jaisi fight thodi serious ho gai! how will their love story start? keep reading and reviewing


	4. Chapter 4

Purvi reached office the next day and saw a chocolate box and a card was kept on her desk…she opened the car a big 'SORRY' was written inside it…she looked towards Rajat's desk he was looking at her holding his ears with pleading eyes..she ignored him and got busy in working.

Rajat and Samira were seating in the cafeteria in lunch time…Rajat was upset over hurting Purvi.

Rajat (sadly) - majak majak mai mene Purvi ko bahut jyada hurt kar diya!

Samira (keeping hand on his hand) - it's okay Rajat! she will be fine…tum please apna mood mat off karo.

Rajat (remembering) - aree mai to bhul hi gaya tha…aaj raat club mai mujje Ansha se milne jaana hai!

Samira's face fell hearing this but she managed to put a fake smile..she took all the details from Rajat about the time and the address where they are supposed to be meet...Rajat finished his lunch and gets back to work.

Samira (in mind) - mai tumse bahut pyaar karti hu Rajat! lekin tum shayad uss Ansha ko like karte ho...mai tumhe paane ke liye kuch bhi kar sakti hu…kuch bhi!

Rajat moved to Purvi's desk to talk to her…

Rajat - Purvi! kal jo bhi hua I am really sorry for that!

Purvi (without looking at him) - please Rajat! mujje uss baare mai koi baat nahi karni hai.

Rajat felt a pinch in his heart seeing her rude behavior towards him…unwillingly he went back to his desk and got busy in working.

 **In Night**

Rajat reached outside the club where he and ansha were supposed to meet…samira was already waiting for him there…Rajat was shocked to see her.

Samira (moving closer) - hello Rajat!

Rajat (shocked) - tum! tum yaha kaise?

Samira (hesitantly) - vo actually Rajat! tum mujh se hi milne aaye ho yaha par…mai hi ansha hu!

Rajat (shocked) - tum ansha ho? lekin tumne mujhe kabhi bataya kyu nahi?

Samira - vo mujhe laga ki kahi tum mujhse baat karna band na kar do! isiliye…I am sorry!

Rajat (in disbelief) - are you mad samira? mai kyu tumse baat karna band kar deta…you are my best friend! mujhe to abhi bhi yakin nahi ho raha hai ki tum hi ansha ho.

Samira - hum please kahi aur chale? yaha par mujhe kuch thik nahi lag raha hai!

Rajat was a bit suspicious about her being ansha but still he agreed…they both left the place…

Purvi reached the place she spotted a man standing near a car checking his watch again and again…she moved close to him.

Purvi - hello vikas!

Man (turning to her) - excuse me? vikas?

Purvi - tum vikas hi ho na? mai tumhari facebook friend Ansha!

The man observed her to her head to toe…she was wearing a red color one piece dress and was looking very hot..

Man (in mind) - shayad iss ladki ko koi galatfehmi ho gai hai…lekin ladki hai to badi hot!

Purvi (snapping her finger near his face) - kaha kho gaye? tum vikas hi ho na?

Man - haan! bilkul sahi pehchana tumne…mai kab se tumhara hi wait kar raha tha…he tried to hug her but she stepped back

Purvi - andar chale?

Man - okay! chalo

They both entered inside the club…he offered her a glass of wine but she refused to drink.

Man (insisting) - come on ansha! just have it

Purvi - nahi! mai drink nahi karti

Man - aise kaise chalega? you have to drink it…

he tried to make her drink forcefully but she jerked his hand and the glass breaks down making a noise

Purvi (angrily) - ek baar kaha na mujhe nahi pina hai!

Man (angrily) - teri itni himmat…

He grabbed her shoulders tightly she pushed him back with a jerk and gave a tight slap on his face.

Purvi (angrily) - durr raho mujjse…her eyes filled with tears…maine kabhi nahi socha tha vikas ki tum itne ghatiya insaan ho sakte ho…I just hate you!

She ran outside the club crying…she angrily blocked Vikas on facebook and was crying continuously seating on a bench outside…

Rajat was going towards his car which was parked in the parking area of the club and saw Purvi crying…he moved close to her

Rajat (concerned) - kya hua Purvi? tum ro kyu rahi ho?

Purvi got up and hugged him tightly…she was crying continuously keeping her head on his shoulder tightening her grip on him

Rajat (patting her head) - shhhh! please chup ho jaao.

Purvi (crying) - vo mere saath aisa kaise kar sakta hai…I just hate him!

Rajat - kiski shamat aayi aaj?

Purvi was shocked to hear his question…this is the same question vikas used to ask her on the chat but she was not in a condition to think anything…she was just crying nonstop

Rajat - aree bass bhi karo miss jaherili! kitne aansu bahaogi aur? mera pura shirt bhi gila kar diya tumne…apne aap par nahi to kam se kam mujh par rahem karke hi chupp ho jaao!

Purvi realised that she was hugging him…she felt embarrassed and immediately separated

Purvi (wiping her tears) - I am sorry! vo mai…

Rajat - it's okay! chalo mere saath

Purvi (confused) - kaha?

Rajat (holding her hand) - aree chalo to sahi!

Purvi glanced at his hand he realized what he was doing..he immediately freed her hand

Rajat - ab ye mat kehna ki mai tumhara advantage lena chahta hu! please.

Purvi (guilty) - I am sorry! uss din mene shayad kuch jyada hi react kar diya.

Rajat (smiling) - koi baat nahi! ab chalo

Purvi nods her head and started walking with him…they reached outside a nearby ice-cream parlour…Rajat went inside and came back with two chocolate cones.

Rajat (forwarding the icecream) - ice cream se tumhara mood thik ho jaayega!

Purvi take the ice-cream and they both started walking beside each other on the isolated road enjoying their ice cream…

Rajat - vaise puch sakta hu tumhara mood kis idiot ne kharab kiya?

Purvi - please! I don't want to talk about him.

Rajat (understanding) - acha baba thik hai! kuch aur baat karte hai…tum apne baare mai kuch batao?

They both started talking and within few minutes Rajat succeeded in improving Purvi's mood…may be this was the start of a new friendship.

A/N - dear prerana I will definitely think upon your idea and try to write a story on dayavi after completing my pending stories…I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please do review


	5. Chapter 5

Some days passed like this…Rajat and Purvi were friends by now…Purvi was getting jealous seeing Samira and Rajat together but was not able to understand the reason behind it..

Purvi was in the cafeteria sipping her coffee meanwhile Rajat came to her and sat on the chair infront of her…

Rajat - Purvi! I need your help.

Purvi (shocked) - tumhe meri help chahiye?

Rajat - haan yaar bahut badi musibat mai fass gaya hu! sirf tum hi meri help kar sakti ho.

Purvi - kya hua Rajat? kaisi help chahiye tumhe?

Rajat - meri mom aa rahi hai kal! vo meri shadi karwana chahti hai to mene aise hi bol diya ki meri ek girlfriend hai aur mai ussi se shadi karunga!

Purvi (confused) - to? issme mai tumhari kya help kar sakti hu?

Rajat (nervously) - kya tum meri mom ke saamne meri girlfriend bankar chalogi?

Purvi chocked on her coffee hearing his sentence and started coughing..he got up and started rubbing her back.

Rajat (concerned) - are you okay?

Purvi (in disbelief) - tumhara dimag to thik hai na Rajat? mai tumhari mom ke saamne tumhari girlfriend banne ki acting karu?

Rajat - haan! please maan jaao…please…he looked at her with pleading eyes

Purvi - uss samira ko kyu nahi leke jaate?

Rajat - samira yaha par nahi hai! isiliye to tumhe bol raha hu….please mana mat karna!

Purvi - acha! matlab samira yaha par hoti to tum mujhe nahi bolte ye sab karne ke liye?

Rajat (suspicious) - are you jealous of samira?

Purvi (trying to hide) - mai kyu jealous hone lagi usse! I am not jealous…

Rajat - please maan jaao na please!

Purvi - thik hai! mai taiyar hu…

Rajat got really happy hearing that and hugged her in excitement but soon separated realising what he was doing.

 **Next Day**

Rajat took Purvi to his home…she was wearing a simple kurti and leggings and was looking very beautiful…his mother got impressed seeing her…

Purvi (greeting) - namaste auntyji…she touched her feets

RajatM - khush raho beta…she touched her cheeks…bahut hi pyaari bachi hai!

Rajat's mother was really impressed by her…she helps his mother in kitchen and now they were having their breakfast…

Purvi was serving paratha to Rajat meanwhile his phone rang…she took a glance at his mobile screen and saw Samira's name flashing…she felt really jealous and before Rajat could pick the call she puts the paratha inside his mouth…he was shocked at her sudden act and looked at her.

Purvi - khane ke time kisi se baat nahi karte…she looked at his mother…hai na auntyji?

RajatM(agreeing) - bilkul sahi keh rahi hai Purvi!

Rajat started eating the paratha the phone was ringing continuously…he gulped the paratha and was just about to pick the call but she snatched the mobile from his hand and switched it off.

Rajat (angrily) - ye kya kiya tumne?

Purvi - mene kaha na khane ke time kisi se baat nahi karte…dekhiye na auntyji! aajkal Rajat apna bilkul dhyan nahi rakhte kitne duble ho gaye hai.

RajatM - tu bilkul sahi keh rahi hai beta! ab tu aa gai hai na to mujhe bilkul fikar nahi hai isski.

Purvi - aap bilkul fikar mat kijiye auntyji! mai Rajat ke pura khayal rakhungi…after all mera bhi kuch farz banta hai innke liye!

Rajat gave her 'I will kill you look' but she ignored it and started applying butter on Paratha…

Rajat was trying to get his phone back…he just wanted to talk to ansha urf samira but Purvi was in no mood to give his phone back…Rajat got angry and took her in a corner holding her arm tightly

Rajat (angrily) - kyu kar rahi ho tum ye sab?

Purvi (innocently) - mene kya kiya hai?

Rajat (angrily) - jyada smart banne ki jarurat nahi hai…mujhe bahut ache se samajh mai aa raha hai tum ye sab kyu kar rahi ho! I am warning you Purvi! just give me my phone.

Purvi (stubbornly) - nahi dungi!

Rajat - mai bhi dekhta hu tum mujhe phone vaapas kaise nahi karti!

Purvi showed him a thumbs down sign and ran away…Rajat too ran behind her but was not able to catch her..…they were now in the garden area of the house…

Rajat (irritated) - Purvi! please mera phone vaapas karo!

Purvi (stubbornly) - mene kaha na nahi dungi!

Rajat was moving towards her pleading her to give his phone back but she was too stubborn to listen anything…meanwhile she spotted a water pipe on the floor a idea popped in her mind…she picked the pipe and holds it in direction of Rajat…in no time he was all wet…he got irritated and twisted her hand behind her back…all the water started flowing on both of them…they both were wet by now and were looking at each other lost…

Rajat's mother saw the scenario while coming outside…she shook her head in disappointment and coughed fakely making them coming out of their trance…Rajat left her hand and turned to other side feeling embarrassed.

Purvi (nervously) - tumhara phone…she places the phone on his palms

Rajat's phone has stopped working due to wetness..

Rajat (angrily) - tumne mera phone kharab kar diya! you are just impossible…he glared at her angrily and walks inside the house

Purvi got upset hearing Rajat's words…his mother came to her and kept a hand on her shoulder

RajatM - koi baat nahi beta! ye to aisa hi hai humesha gussa to naak par hi rehta hai isske…tu chal mere saath jaldi se kapde badal le varna sardi lag jaayegi!

She nods her head and walks with her…she had to wear his mother's saree because she had no other option..the blouse was very lose…she came out nervously wearing his mother's saree..

Rajat's heart skipped a beat seeing her…he just got lost in her for a minute.

RajatM - kaisi lag rahi hai Purvi?

Rajat (lost) - beautiful!

Purvi smiled shyly hearing his comment and looked down tucking her hairs behind her ears…

RajatM - mujhe pata tha tu yahi bolega…Rajat! mujhe to Purvi bahut pasand hai…mujhse to ab aur intzar nahi hota…she removes a ring from her finger and forwards it towards him….ye angoothi le aur Purvi ko pehna de!

Rajat (shocked) - ye aap kya bol rahi hai maa?

RajatM - aree tum dono ek dusre ko pasand karte ho! shadi karna chahte ho to engagement karne mai kya burai hai?

Purvi (shocked) - engagement?

RajatM (happily) - haaan! chal Rajat jaldi se ye angoothi pehna de meri bahu ko!

Rajat (trying to protest) - maa ye sab…

RajatM (stubbornly) - mujhe kuch nahi sunna hai! chup chap ye angoothi pehna Purvi ko!

Purvi - lekin auntyji?

RajatM (suspicious) - tum dono itne hichkicha kyu rahe ho? tum dono sach mai pyaar karte ho na ek dusre se?

Rajat (trying to cover) - haan maa! hum dono ek dusre se bahut pyaar karte hai!

RajatM - to fir itna kya soch raha hai! ye le jaldi se meri bahu ko angoothi pehna de…she handed him the ring

Rajat was not able to decide what to do…he glanced at Purvi she was just looking at him nervously noding her head in no…he took a glance at his mother she indicated with her eyes to slip the ring in her finger..

Rajat closed his eyes taking a deep breath and unwillingly slips the ring in her finger..

Her mother happily hugged both of them while they looked at each other helplessly…

A/N - hehe! Rajvi are now engaged…what will happen next? how will their love story start?


	6. Chapter 6

Rajat and Purvi were seating in the cafeteria of the office the next day…she was staring at her ring lost in her own thoughts…Rajat snapped his fingers near her face and she came out of her trance

Rajat - kaha khoyi hui ho?

Purvi (hesitantly) - Rajat! kal jo hua…I mean ye ring…tum samajh rahe ho na mai kya keh rahi hu?

Rajat (keeping hand on her hand) - tum please ye sab mat socho….ek ring pehnane se engagement ho jaati hai kya? I mean sirf mene tumhe ring pehnayi hai tumne to nahi pehnayi na!

Purvi (understanding) - tum thik keh rahe ho! mai ye ring utaar deti hu.

She tried to remove the ring but it was very tight and stuck inside her finger.

Purvi - ye to nikal hi nahi rahi hai!

Rajat - shayad bahut tight hai! abhi rehne do baad mai dekhte hai.

Meanwhile Rajat spotted Samira entering inside….his face lighten up seeing her.

Rajat (getting up) - Samira!

Samira (hugging him) - Rajat! I missed you so much.

Rajat - I missed you too.

Purvi (muttering) - ye dono to aise behave kar rahe hai jaise kitne saalo baad mile ho.

Samira - tumne kuch kaha Purvi?

Purvi (fake smile) - nahi to! tumhari trip kaisi rahi samira?

Samira (sitting on chair) - it was fantastic….she squized Rajat's hand lightly…kaash tum bhi saath hote Rajat!

Purvi was fuming in anger seeing her touching Rajat…she folds the tissue paper which she was holding in her hand tightly…her hand accidentally hits the coffee mug and the cofee split on samira's hand.

Samira(irritated)- ye kya kiya tumne Purvi? ye to coldcofee thi varna aaj to mera haath jal jaata!

Purvi (realising) - I am sorry! vo pata nahi kaise…I am sorry…she walks out

Rajat (in mind) - ye Purvi ko aajkal kya ho gaya hai?

 **In Night**

Purvi was seating near her room window staring at her phone blankly..

Purvi (self talk) - pata nahi kyu mera dil maan hi nahi raha hai ki Vikas mere saath aisa kar sakta hai…I miss talking to him! usse unblock karu kya?

She openes her block list and was about to unblock him when suddenly she remembers what he has done with her in the club….tears formed in her eyes and she immediately logs out from her facebook account.

Purvi (teary) - tumne mere saath aisa kyu kiya vikas? mai to tumhe apna sabse acha dost maanti thi aur tumhi ne mere saath aisa kiya!

Meanwhile her phone rang it was from Rajat….she wiped her tears and picked the call.

Rajat (on call) - kya kar rahi ho miss jaherili?

Purvi - tumhe maarne ka plan bana rahi hu!

Rajat (teasingly) - wow! matlab tum apne ghar mai hoti ho tab bhi mere baare mai hi sochti ho…mujhe nahi pata tha mai itna handsome hu!

Purvi (irritated) - itni raat ko kyu phone kiya hai tumne?

Rajat - aree itna bhadak kyu rahi ho? mene to bass ye puchne ke liye call kiya tha ki vo ring nikli ya nahi?

Purvi took a glance at her ring hearing his sentence and remembers what happened yesterday…unknowingly a smile appeared on her face.

Rajat - hello?

Purvi - haan! matlab nahi nikli…acha mujhe bahut nind aa rahi hai! Good Night.

Rajat - aree lekin…..before he could say anything further she cuts the call

Purvi sat on her bed hugging a pillow smiling like an idiot staring at her ring…she lie down and remembers how she and Rajat met…how they used to fight and how they became friends…

Purvi (slapping her head lightly) - tu bhi na Purvi! kyu soch rahi hai usske baare mai?

She started biting her nails thinking about him trying to understand her feelings.

Purvi - mujje Rajat ko Samira ke saath dekhkar bura kyu lagta hai? kahi mai Rajat se Pyaar….she shook her head…nahi! ye mai kya soch rahi hu…pyaar aur vo bhi uss sadu kumar se? Never!

She wipe her thoughts away and lay down closing her eyes trying to sleep but was not able to….thoughts of Rajat were disturbing her again and again…she couldn't sleep the whole night.

 **Next Morning**

Purvi and Samira were seating on their respective desks beside each other….Purvi was looking lost…Samira kept a hand on her shoulder

Samira - kya hua Purvi? are you okay?

Purvi (trying to hide) - haan! mai bilkul thik hu.

Samira - aa chal mere saath! ek coffee pikar aate hai.

Purvi tried to protest but she didn't listened anything…they both were seating in the cafeteria sipping their coffee.

Samira - ab bata? tu itni upset kyu lag rahi hai?

Purvi gives up and told her everything about Vikas…Samira was shocked to discover that Purvi is Ansha.

Purvi - pata nahi samira! lekin mera dil maan hi nahi raha hai ki vikas mere saath aisa kuch kar sakta hai!

Samira (in mind) - badi mushkil se Rajat ko mene yakin dilaya hai ki mai hi Ansha hu…nahi! mai Rajat ko khona nahi chahti!

Samira (trying to convince) - kya yaar Purvi tu bhi! internet par to sab kuch nakli hi milta hai to fir vaha ki dosti asli kaise ho sakti hai? bhul jaa uss vikas ko…kitni ghatiya harkat ki hai ussne tere saath! dil ki nahi dimag ki sun!

Purvi (agreeing) - shayad tum thik keh rahi ho Samira!

Samira (smiling) - mai humesha thik hi kehti hu madam!

Purvi (hesitantly) - Samira! I think I like Rajat…she blushed…pata nahi jabse vo mila hai sab kuch acha lagne laga hai! jab vo saath hota hai to aisa lagta hai jaise vo pal vahi ruk jaaye! I think I am in love….she kept her hand on Samira's hand with a big smile

Samira was hell shocked to hear this…she didn't know how to react.

Samira (shocked) - what?

Purvi - I am not sure…she looks at her…Samira! tumhare aur Rajat ke bich kuch?

Samira - nahi! aisa kuch nahi hai….we are just good friends.…she picks her phone from the table…mujhe ek urgent call karna hai.…mai aati hu…she walks out

 **In Evening**

Rajvi and all their colleagues were gathered in a hotel to attend the birthday party of their boss..

Rajat was seating near the bar counter sipping his drink meanwhile Samira came there and sat beside him.

Samira - Rajat! tum sach mai bahut ache ho…agar tumhari jagah mai hoti na to apni bejjati ko itni aasani se nahi bhulti!

Rajat looks at her with questioning eyes still sipping his drink.

Samira (provoking) - Purvi ne tumhari itni bejjati ki…tumhare character par ungli uthaayi ya tak ki tumhe thappad maar diya….fir bhi tumne usse maaf kar diya!

Rajat (trying to explain) - ussne mujhe thappad maara kyunki meri galti thi!

Samira - ohh come on Rajat! ussne tumhare saath prank kiya aur tumne usske saath! vo kare to prank aur tum karo to badtameeji? aur jo bhi ho usse kam se kam tumhe aise thappad to nahi maarna chahiye tha!

Rajat remembers how she slapped him…how she called him a lose character person…he was already very drunk and was not able to think rationally…he looked in the direction of Purvi…she was standing with her other friends talking to them happily.

Samira (provoking) - agar tumhari jagah mai hoti na to itni aasani se apni bejjati ko nahi bhulti!

Rajat tighten his grip on the glass and it breaks down making a noise…blood started oozing out from his hand…he picked another glass and gulped the drink in one go…

He moved close to Purvi angrily and pulled her closer to him holding her arm…she was very shocked at his sudden act…before she could understand anything he grabbed her waist tightly and started dancing…everyone were staring at them she was trying to free herself but he was not ready to leave her.

Samira (in mind) - ab aayega maja…she crossed her hands against her chest…Rajat sirf mera hai aur mai hum dono ke bich kisi ko nahi aane dungi! kisi ko bhi nahi…she smirks…jitna mai Rajat ko jaanti hu! gusse mai vo kuch bhi kar sakta hai! kuch bhi.

Purvi was feeling very uncomfortable the way he was touching her…she was trying to free herself…Rajat holds her face in his palms and started kissing on her lips roughly…her eyes wide open in shock…everyone started blabbering about it…Purvi's eyes filled with tears…she pushed him back with a jerk and raised her hand to slap him but he holds her hand and twisted it behind her back.

Rajat (drunk,angry) - tumne mujhe thappad maara tha na…mujhe lose character kaha tha….he pushed her on the floor…ye tha mera badla! ab hua hisab barabar!

Purvi looked at him in disgust…how can he do this to her…she looked around…all her colleagues were staring at her awkwardly talking about what just had happened.….she couldn't stand there any longer and ran outside covering her mouth with her hands crying…..Rajat could barely open his eyes…he was very drunk and was about to faint when samira holds him from his shoulder…he gets unconscious in samira's arms.

Purvi reached her home…she was crying continuously…

Purvi (crying) - tum mere saath aisa kaise kar sakte ho Rajat? mujhe laga tha tum baaki sab se alag ho…lekin tum bhi baaki logo ki tarah hi nikle! I hate you! I just hate you

She started rubbing her lips roughly as if she is wiping away something…her eyes fell on the ring she tried to remove it but it was stuck…she gives up and was just crying bitterly.

Purvi had no courage to face anyone in her office after the incident…she resigned from the office the next day and left the city.


	7. Chapter 7

Rajat wake up the next day…some blur images of last night was flashing in front of his eyes…he was having a headache and was not able to remember anything clearly.…he checks his watch.

Rajat (shocked) - 12 baj gaye! mai itni der tak so raha tha…he holds his head…mera sar kyu itna bhari lag raha hai! kal raat lagta hai mene jyada hi pi li.

Meanwhile Samira entered inside his room with tea and sat beside him.

Samira (forwarding the cup) - ye chai pi lo! tumhara sar dard thik ho jaayega!

Rajat (shocked) - tum mere ghar mai kya kar rahi ho?

Samira - kal raat tumne bahut jyada pi li thi…drive karne ki haalat mai to the nahi isiliye mujhe tumhe yaha laana pada…she pressed his palm…tumhe aisi haalat mai akele chodkar nahi jaana chahti thi isiliye yahi ruk gai!

Rajat (freeing his hand) - Samira! kal raat kya hua tha? mujhe aisa lag raha hai jaise mene kuch galat kiya…lekin mujhe kuch yaad nahi aa raha!

Samira (cupping his face) - relax Rajat! kuch nahi hua kal raat ko…filhal tum ye chai piyo hum baad mai baat karte hai!

Rajat - nahi! kuch to hua tha kal raat ko.

Samira - Rajat! we will talk about this….she forwards the cup…pehle tum chaai pi lo tumhara sar dard thik ho jaayega!

Rajat took the cup and started sipping the tea trying to recollect what exactly happened last night….

Rajat reached the office along with Samira in the afternoon…all his colleagues were staring at him awkwardly…he was not able to understand the reason behind those awkward stares.…Samira was inside the boss's cabin meanwhile a girl came to Rajat.

Neha (in disgust) - mene kabhi nahi socha tha Rajat ki tum itni ghatiya harkat kar sakte ho!

Rajat (shocked) - Neha! mujhe kuch samajh mai nahi aa raha hai tum kya bol rahi ho….honestly kal raat kya hua mujhe kuch yaad nahi hai! please batao mujhe kya kiya tha mene kal raat?

Neha told him everything in details…Rajat was hell shocked to discover what he has done.

Rajat - Purvi! kaha hai?

Neha - kal raat jo tumne usske saath kiya usske baad kisi ko face karne ki himmat nahi thi ussme…Purvi ne resign kar diya aur vo ye shehar chodkar bhi chali gai hai!

Rajat (shocked) - chali gai? kaha chali gai?

Neha - I am sorry Rajat! lekin mai tumhe ye nahi bata sakti ki Purvi kaha gai hai.

Rajat - please Neha! please batao mujhe Purvi kaha gai hai? mujhe uss se baat karni hogi usse samjhana hoga.

Neha (angrily) - baat karne ko ab reh hi kya gaya hai Rajat? tumne jo kiya hai na usske baad Purvi tumhari shakal bhi nahi dekhna chahti hai aur mene uss se promise kiya tha ki mai kisi ko nahi bataungi ki vo kaha gai hai….she walks out

Rajat was seating on his desk covering his face with his palms…he was feeling very guilty of his deeds and was feeling very ashamed…he wanted to apologize to her for his mistakes but has no idea of her whereabouts….he thought something and dialled her number but her phone was switched off…he banged his hand on the table in frustration and anger.….meanwhile he felt a hand on his shoulder…he turned and saw samira.

Rajat (angrily) - Samira! mai tumse baar baar puch raha tha ki kal raat kya hua! tumne mujhe bataya kyu nahi?

Samira - relaxe Rajat! chalo mere saath…hum aaram se baithkar baat karte hai!

He jerked her hand angrily and looked away…samira holds him from his shoulder and dragged him to the cafeteria.

Samira (holding his hand) - Rajat! maine tumhe nahi bataya kyunki mai nahi cahhti thi ki tum aise pareshan raho….

Rajat (jerking her hand) - ohh really samira? tumne ek baar bhi mujhe batana jaruri nahi samjha ki mene kitna galat kiya….kya tumhe Purvi ki koi chinta nahi hai? she is your bestfriend dammit….he banged his hand on the table

Samira (trying to calm him) - please Rajat! aise gusaa karne se to kisi problem ka solution nahi niklega….haan hai mujhe Purvi ki fikar lekin mujhe tumhari bhi fikar hai! tumne jo bhi kiya nashe mai kiya…tum hosh mai nahi the Rajat! it's not your fault.

Rajat - sab meri hi galti hai! meri vajah se pata nahi Purvi ke dil par kya gujri hogi….it's all my fault…it's all my fault…he covered his face with his palms and started crying silently

Samira stepped close to him and kept a hand on his shoulder…he hugged her by her waist and was crying continuously.

Samira (in mind) - I am sorry Rajat lekin mai tumse bahut pyaar karti hu! mai tumhe paane ke liye kuch bhi kar sakti hu…kuch bhi!

 **Some Days Later**

Rajat was still very upset and was not able to wipe away the thoughts of Purvi….the guilt was killing him from inside…he was missing her badly!

Samira called Rajat at her home…he reached there and was surprised to see the house beautifully decorated with flowers balloons and candles…he was trying to understand why she has done this meanwhile Samira hugged him from behind.

Samira (happily) - I Love You Rajat! I Love You

Rajat was hell shocked to hear this….he separated her and turned.

Rajat (shocked) - Samira! ye tum kya bol rahi ho?

Samira (cupping his face) - mai bilkul sach keh rahi hu Rajat! mai bahut pyaar karti hu tumse…I really love you.…mujhe pata hai tum bhi mujjse pyaar karte ho! hai na?

Rajat (turning his back on her) - I don't know Samira! I am not sure…

Samira (coming in front) - sure nahi ho matlab?

Rajat was about to answer her question meanwhile his phone beeps…it was a message from Neha…she has finally given the address of Purvi to him for which he was pleading to her from so many days…his face lighten up seeing the message…he hugged Samira in excitement

Rajat (happily) - Samira! I Love You! I Love You so much…..he tighten his grip on her

Samira was very happy to hear this….Rajat was glancing at his mobile screen happily…he separated from her and left the place without saying anything further…Samira started twirling in circles happily

Samira - I am so happy! Rajat mujhse pyaar karta hai….ohh god! I am so happy.

Rajat was driving his car going towards his home…he was very happy to get Purvi's address he didn't even realised what he has said to Samira.

Rajat (in mind) - mai aa raha hu Purvi! I am coming.

Rajat went to delhi the next day…he reached the place where Purvi used to work and was waiting inside the cafeteria of the office….he has told one peon to call Purvi…finally after waiting for half an hour he spotted Purvi coming…his face lighten up seeing her..he moved close to her and hugged her.

Rajat (happily) - kaha kaha nahi dhunda mene tumhe Purvi!

Purvi pushed him back with a jerk and gave a tight slap on his face.

Purvi (angrily) - tumhari himmat kaise hui mujhe haath lagane ki.…she points her finger on him warningly…durr raho mujhse! just stay away from me

Rajat (teary) - mai jaanta hu jo mene kiya hai vo maafi ke laayak nahi hai…I am really sorry Purvi! mai nashe mai tha aur pata nahi kaise…

Purvi (angrily) - mujhe tumhara explanation sunne mai koi interest nahi hai Mr. Rajat Kumar! tumhe jo karna tha vo tum kar chuke….please jaao tum yaha se! mujhe tumhari shakal bhi nahi dekhni hai….she turned her back on him

Rajat - please Purvi ek baar meri baat to sun lo!

Purvi didn't listened anything and walks out with tears continuously flowing from her eyes…

Rajat tried to talk to her many times but she was not ready to listen anything…unwillingly he decided to go back to Mumbai…it was evening time he was seating in a restaurant opposite Purvi's office building when he heard Purvi's colleagues conversation.

Men 1 - mene suna hai ki humara boss kabir mehra iss nayi employee Purvi par kuch jyada hi meharban hai!

Men 2 - issme kaunsi nayi baat hai! ek number ka kamina hai saala…khubsurat ladki dekhi nahi laar tapakne lagti hai usski!

Meanwhile Rajat spotted Purvi seating inside someone's car…he got worried for her and started chasing the car in a rickshaw.…the car stopped in front of a apartment…she stepped out of the car along with a man..

Purvi (shaking hand) - thank you for the lift sir!

Kabir (smiling) - it's okay! ye to mera farz tha…aur vaise bhi aapka ghar rashte mai hi padta hai to it's completely fine!

Purvi smiled and bids him bye…Rajat was fuming in anger seeing them together…he tighten his fist in anger and moved close to Purvi…

She was about to enter inside her apartment's gate when he stopped her holding her arm.

Purvi (shocked) - tum! tum yaha kya kar rahe ho?

Rajat (angrily) - vo ladka kaun tha tumhare saath?

Purvi - it's none of your business! tumhari problem kya hai Rajat? meri life mai tum already bahut saari problems create kar chuke ho…bahut tamasha bana chuke ho mera aur tamasha mat banao! chale jaao yaha se.…she angrily walks inside

Rajat was feeling very jealous frustrated and angry…he was not able to decide what to do…meanwhile his phone rang…he cuts the call seeing Samira's caller id.

A/N - what will samira do when she will get to know that Rajat doesn't love her and it was just her misunderstanding? Will Rajat be able to save Purvi from Kabir? he is feeling jealous! will he realise that he loves Purvi?


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - Dear Prerana and Popi thanks for your wishes...popi here is your gift :')**

some days passed like this Purvi was not ready to listen anything so unwillingly Rajat came back to Mumbai…he was very upset and was not able to concentrate on his work also...it was night time Rajat was at his home preparing dinner meanwhile his door bell rang…he opened the door and was shocked to see samira.

Rajat - Samira! tum yaha? iss vaqt?

Samira (hugging him) - tumhe bahut miss kar rahi thi to milne aa gai!

Rajat (separating her) - abhi 1 ghanta pehle tak hum saath the samira!

Samira - Rajat! tum buddhu ke buddhu hi rahoge…ab apne boyfriend se milne ke liye bhi mujhe kisi bahane ki jarurat padegi….she wrapped her hands around his neck

Rajat (shocked) - boyfriend?

Samira (kissing his cheeks) - haan! itni jaldi bhul gaye? thode din pehle tumne hi to confess kiya tha ki tum mujhse pyaar karte ho.

Rajat remembered the night when he said 'I Love You' to her in excitement…he realised what he had done…he turned to other side not able to meet his eyes with her.…Samira hugged him from behind.

Samira (happily) - I Love You Rajat! mai bata nahi sakti mai kitni khush hu!

Rajat - Samira! mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai.

Samira - baat karne ke liye to ab puri jindagi padi hai Rajat!

Rajat (in mind) - ye mene kya kar diya! ab mai samira ko kaise batau ki mai uss se pyaar nahi karta.

Rajat (trying to change topic) - tum khana khaogi?

Samira (excited) - kya banaya hai aaj tumne?

Rajat - tum baitho! mai khana lagata hu.

Samira smiled and sat on the dining table staring at Rajat smiling continuously…Rajat moved inside the kitchen…he was very tensed and was not sure how to tell the truth to samira.

Rajat (in mind) - mujhe samira ki ye galatfehmi dur karni hi hogi…mai usska dil nahi todna chahta lekin mai uss se pyaar nahi karta to usse jhuthi umeed mai rakhna bhi sahi nahi hoga…he took a deep breath…Rajat! you have to do this.

Purvi was in a restaurant with Kabir for dinner..after the dinner Kabir asked her for the dance and she agreed…they were dancing together happily suddenly Kabir bent down on his knees…Purvi was shocked at his sudden act...the music stopped and kabir removed a ring from his pocket.

Kabir (holding her hand) - Purvi! maine kabhi nahi socha tha ki mai kabhi kisi ladki se ye kahunga.…lekin jabse tum meri jindagi mai aayi ho sab kuch badal gaya hai! I Love You Purvi! will you please be mine?

Purvi was very shocked to hear this sudden love confession and proposal from her boss.…she was not able to decide what to do.

Purvi (freeing her hands) - sir! ye aap kya bol rahe hai? hum to ek dusre ko ache se jaante bhi nahi hai aur achanak se ye sab…she turned to other side

Kabir (understanding) - I am sorry shayad maine sab kuch jyada hi jaldbaajhi mai bol diya…he make her face him holding her shoulders…it's okay Purvi! tumhe jitna time chahiye tum le lo aur soch samajhkar jawab do…par please sochna jarur iss baare mai!

Purvi nods her head in assurance….he smiled at her.

Kabir - chalo! mai tumhe ghar chod deta hu...he forwards his hand towards her

She hesitantly kept her hand on his hand…he smiled and they both walks out.

Kabir - vaise mere paas ek better idea hai!

Purvi - kya?

Kabir - tum ice-cream khana pasand karogi?

Before Purvi can say anything he ran from there…he came back after 5 minutes holding two ice-cream cones in his hand…Purvi remembered how Rajat improved her mood after her meeting with vikas and they became friends because of ice-cream only.…she smiled with tears remembering him.

Kabir (shocked) - tum ro kyu rahi ho?

Purvi (wiping her tears) - nahi! kuch nahi…chalo ice-cream khate hai!

Kabir - car mai baithkar khate hai!

Purvi nods her head and they both moved towards his car to enjoy their ice-cream.

Rajat was picking the plates from the dining table after their dinner…Samira started helping him and her hand accidentally touched his hand…he felt very awkward and moved inside the kitchen hurriedly.

Samira (entering inside - Rajat! aaj raat hum movie dekhe?

She moved close to him and wrapped her hands around his neck…he was getting nervous..sweat started forming on his head.

Samira (keeping her hand on his chest) - koi romantic movie dekhe?

Rajat removed her hand from his neck and moved towards his bedroom…samira too walks behind him.

Samira - kya hua baby? tum yaha kyu aa gaye?

Rajat - Samira! mujhe tumse baat karni hai.

Samira - haan bolo na? kya baat hai?

Rajat (nervously) - Samira mai vo…mai…he closed his eyes not able to say anything

Samira moved close to him and holds his face in her palms…she closed her eyes and moved her lips close to his….he opened his eyes with a jerk and was shocked to see her so much close to him..he pushed her back with a jerk.

Samira (shocked) - kya hua Rajat?

Rajat - Samira! mai tumhe kaise batau…he closed his eyes and took a deep breath…mai tumse pyaar nahi karta samira! I don't love you…he turned to other side

Samira was hell shocked to hear this…her anger bar raised…she make him face her holding his arm

Samira (angrily) - pyaar nahi karte? kya matlab hai tumhara? uss din tumne khud mujhse kaha tha ki tum mujjse pyaar karte ho!

Rajat (holding her shoulders) - mai tumhe kabse yahi batane ki koshish kar raha hu Samira..he explained her everything in details

Samira was shocked to discover the truth that Rajat don't love her…tears formed in her eyes…she falls down on her knees

Rajat - uss din mere muhh se aise hi nikal gaya tha! you are my best friend samira! yes I love you but not in that way…I am sorry!

Samira (teary) - kitni aasani se bol diya tumne ki tum mujhse pyaar nahi karte…she remembered something…tum to kehte the na ki tum ansha se pyaar karte ho? fir?

Rajat (trying to explain) - haan mujhe aisa lagta tha ki mai ansha se pyaar karta hu lekin jab mujhe pata chala ki tum ansha ho pata nahi kyu lekin mujhe aisa laga jaise mai kabhi ansha ko jaan hi nahi paaya…pehle mujhe aisa lagta tha ki mai ansha ko bahut ache se jaanta hu lekin fir lagne laga ki maine kabhi usse jaana hi nahi! mai tumhe kaise samjhau samira.

Samira (angrily) - kya samjhaoge tum Rajat? kya kami hai mujhme Rajat? kya mai khoobsurat nahi hu? kya mai tumhare layak nahi hu?

Rajat (teary) - Samira please! aisi koi baat nahi hai

Samira (holding his collar) - to kaisi baat hai Rajat Kumar? maine tumhara pyaar paane ke liye kitna kuch kiya yaa tak ki kisi aur ki pehchan ko bhi apna bana liya….mujhe jab pata chala ki tum ansha se pyaar karte ho to tumhara pyaar paane ke liye mai ansha ban gai….kyu Rajat? kyu tum mujjse pyaar nahi karte?….she breaks down and started crying bitterly

Rajat was astonished to hear what she said….his eyes wide open discovering the truth….he couldn't believe his ears tears formed in his eyes.

Rajat (stammering) - iss…isska mat…matlab tu…tum ansha nahi ho? to fir ansha kaun hai?

A/N - Kabir has proposed Purvi! does he really love her or just faking it? Rajat has come to know that samira is not ansha….what will happen next?


	9. Chapter 9

Rajat was astonished to hear what samira said….his eyes wide open discovering the truth….he couldn't believe his ears tears formed in his eyes.

Rajat (stammering) - iss…isska mat…matlab tu…tum ansha nahi ho? to fir ansha kaun hai?

Samira (wiping her tears) - nahi bataungi! kabhi nahi bataungi…she holds his collar…tumne mera pyaar thukraya hai na Rajat! I will make sure ki tumhe bhi tumhara pyaar kabhi na mile.

Rajat (jerking her hand) - bacho jaisi baate mat karo samira! batao mujhe ansha kaun hai? kya tum usse jaanti ho?

Samira - mujhe nahi pata ki ansha kaun hai...she lied…aur agar pata hota to bhi mai tumhe kabhi nahi batati!

She ran from there crying…Rajat felt really bad for her and walks behind her but she didn't listened anything...he angrily banged his hand on the wall.

Rajat was walking here and there inside his house…he was very disturbed after discovering the truth that samira is not ansha!

Rajat (in mind) - Ansha kaun hai? aur ussne mujhe block kyu kiya? jab mene samira se pucha tha to ussne mujhe bataya tha ki ab to hum mil gaye hai to mene apni vo fake id deactivate kar di lekin samira to ansha nahi hai to fir ansha ne mujhe block kyu kiya? kya mai ansha ko jaanta hu?

The thoughts were disturbing him again and again.

Purvi was seating near her room window sipping coffee lost in her own thoughts.

Purvi (in mind) - mai kabir sir se pyaar nahi karti! mai kal hi unnhe sab sach bata dungi.

She picked her phone and opened her facebook account…

Purvi (in mind) - pata nahi kyu mera dil ab bhi ye manne ke liye taiyar nahi hai ki vikas mere saath aisa kuch kar sakta hai! mujhe ek baar uss se baat karni hi hogi.

She opened her block list and was about to unblock him when she remembered what he had done with her…tears formed in her eyes and she kept her phone aside.

Her heart was telling her to unblock him and talk to him for once but her mind was not allowing her to do that.…she was in dillema and finally she decided to listen her heart and unblocked him.

Rajat was seating on the sofa covering his face with his palms…meanwhile his phone beeps…his face lighten seeing a message from ansha.

He couldn't believe his eyes for a moment….he was very happy and felt like dancing in joy…he was missing her like anything and she messaged him

Rajat (message) - Anshu! Anshu! Anshu! kaha thi tum? tumne mujhe block kyu kar diya? mai tumhe bata nahi sakta mai kitna khush hu aaj…kaisi ho tum? kaha ho?

Purvi was not sure what to say but she decided to ask him about the club incident.…Rajat was shocked to read her messages…he understood what must have happened that day…

Rajat - Anshu! I think koi bahut badi misunderstanding hai…mai tumhe kaise samjhau! mai tumse uss din mila hi nahi shayad kisi ne mere naam ka galat faayda uthaya hai…mai tumhare saath aisa karna to dur karne ke baare mai soch bhi nahi sakta!

Purvi was shocked to discover this somewhere she knew he can't do anything like this with her but the circumstances forced her to think this way…they were chatting continuously clearing all the misunderstanding…they both were really happy

Rajat - acha! tumne khana khaya?

Purvi - nahi! mera mann nahi hai.

Rajat - aise kaise mann nahi hai! chup chap abhi ke abhi khana khao…meri anshu aise bhukhi rahegi to mai bhi khana nahi khaunga!

Purvi - tumse jeetna to impossible hai!

Purvi removed some food in a plate and sat on the dining table in her house….Rajat did the same in his house..

Rajat - acha abhi mai bhi apne saamne khana lekar baitha hu! hum dono saath mai khate hai.

Purvi (upset) - mera sach mai mann nahi kar raha hai khane ka!

Rajat (trying to cheer up) - acha! tum aise imagine karo ki mai tumhare saamne baitha hu aur hum dono saath mai kha rahe hai.

Purvi - lekin mai tumhe kaise imagine karu? mene to kabhi tumhe dekha hi nahi hai.

Rajat - tum apni aankhe band karo aur mujhe imagine karne ki koshish karo.

Purvi was not sure but after alot of insistence she agreed and closed her eyes…she was shocked to see Rajat's face and opened her eyes with a jerk

Rajat - acha batao? tumhari imagination mai main kaisa dikhta hu?

Purvi (trying to avoid) - Vikas chodo na ye sab! ab tum bhi khana start karo mai bhi karti hu.

They both started eating with their one hand typing messages with other hand.

It was already midnight but nobody was ready to end the chat…they were chatting nonstop.

Rajat - anshu! meri ek dost hai jissko mene anjaane mai bahut hurt kar diya…vo to meri baat sunne ke liye bhi taiyar nahi hai! tum hi batao mai usse kaise manau?

Purvi remembered how Rajat misbehaved with her which hurted her badly…tears formed in her eyes…

Purvi (making an excuse) - Vikas! mujhe bahut nind aa rahi hai.…hum iss baare mai kal baat kare please?

Rajat agreed and they ended the chat after saying good night to each other.

Purvi kept her phone aside and started crying hugging a pillow.…all the memories of Rajat started flashing in front of her eyes

Purvi (crying) - kyu kiya tumne mere saath aisa Rajat? mai tumse pyaar karne lagi thi lekin tumne mere saath hi aisa kiya….I hate you Rajat! I hate you…

Rajat was feeling very happy after talking with Ansha…he was on cloud nine…

Rajat (self talk) - finally saari misunderstandings durr ho gai! hum bahut jaldi milenge Anshu aur iss baar mai tumhe apne dil ki saari baate bata dunga…mai tumhe bata dunga ki mai tumse kitna pyaar karta hu! I Love You Anshu.

A/N - Rajat loves Ansha! Purvi loves Rajat! what will happen when they will come to know the truth? will they accept each other?


	10. Chapter 10

Rajat was determined to melt Purvi's anger towards him at any cost…he went to Delhi again and was standing outside Purvi's residential building waiting for her to come out…Purvi came out of the building and was shocked to see Rajat.

Purvi (moving closer) - tum yaha kya kar rahe ho Rajat?

Rajat - Purvi! please ek baar meri baat sun lo…he holds her hand…I am really sorry!

Purvi (jerking his hand) - chale jaao yaha se Rajat! mujhe tumse koi baat nahi karni hai…she turned to go

Rajat - please Purvi! mujhe ek baar explain karne ka mauka to do?

Purvi (angrily) - kya explain karoge tum? yahi ki tum hosh mai nahi the aur tumne jo bhi kiya vo nashe mai kiya yahi na? tumhara koi bhi explanation tumne jo kiya hai usse justify nahi kar sakta….she points her finger on him warningly...I am warning you Rajat! just stay away from me.

Rajat was about to say further but she grabbed a rickshaw and left the place without listening anything further.

Rajat (in mind) - mai tumhe manakar rahunga Purvi! I promise.

Purvi was working in her office but was not able to concentrate…she decided to take a coffee break and moved towards the cafeteria…she was standing near the window sipping her coffee when her eyes fell on Rajat…he was standing outside her office building

Purvi (in mind) - kyu kar rahe ho tum ye sab Rajat? tum chahe jo bhi kar lo mai tumhe kabhi maaf nahi karungi….she moved back to her desk and again got busy in work

 **In Night**

Purvi reached her apartment…she stepped out of the rikshaw and was taking out the money from her purse.

Purvi (forwarding the money) - ye lijiye bhaiya!

Driver - madam! bhadda to sahab ne de diya.

Purvi looked in the front and saw Rajat was standing in opposite side of the rickshaw smiling at her.…the rickshaw left and Purvi moved close to Rajat

Purvi (angrily) - samajhte kya ho tum apne aap ko? kyu picha kar rahe ho tum mera?

Rajat - Purvi! I am really sorry yaar…kya mujhe aur humari dosti ko ek aur mauka nahi mil sakta?

Purvi looked at him in disbelief and without saying anything she started walking….Rajat too started walking behind him

Rajat - Purvi! please meri baat to suno…he grabbed her hand

Purvi (angrily) - haath chodo mera…she jerked his hand

The watchman saw both of them and moved to them.

Watchman - kya baat hai madam? ye aadmi pareshan kar raha hai kya aapko?

Rajat - Purvi! please yaar meri baat to suno.

Some other men of Purvi's building also came there.

One Man - kya hua madam? ye aadmi pareshan kar raha hai kya aapko?

Rajat (trying to explain) - aisi koi baat nahi hai bhaishab! ye meri dost hai jaanta hu mai issko.

Purvi (angrily) - mai nahi jaanti iss aadmi ko…..kab se pareshan kar raha hai picha kar raha hai mera!

Rajat was shocked to hear this…he looked at her in disbelief but she ignored him and turned to go

Man (to Rajat) - kyu re? bahut charbi chaddi hai tere ko…ladki cheddega?

Rajat - nahi Bhaisahab aisi koi…

Watchman - akeli ladki dekhi nahi ki apni manmani karna shuru kar dete hai…maaro issko.

all the men and the watchman gathered around Rajat and started beating him nobody was ready to listen to him they were beating him continuously.

Purvi stopped hearing the voices and was shocked to see the scenario…she ran towards them.

Purvi (stopping) - ye kya kar rahe hai aap log….chodo issse!

Man - madam! aaj aisa sabak sikhayenge issko ki dobara kisi ladki ko cheddne se pehle 1000 baar sochega ye!

Purvi (helping Rajat stand) - ye mujhe nahi chedd rahe the! vo to mene aise hi gusse mai bol diya tha…she holds him from his shoulder….mai innko bahut ache se jaanti hu mere mangetar hai ye!

everyone including Rajat was shocked to hear her statement.

Man - madam pehle bolna chahiye tha na…khamka ye Bhaisahab ko pitwa diya…aapas ke jhagde ghar mai baithkar suljhao aise public mai nahi…he looks at Rajat….sorry Bhaisahab! maaf karna

all of them left blabbering about them.…Purvi observed Rajat…many bruises marks were visible on his face and hand

Purvi (angrily) - ye sab karke kya saabit karna cahhte ho tum?….she touches his head softly…kitni chot lagi hai tumhe…she holds his hand…chalo mere saath!

She took him inside her flat and started doing his dressing seating on the sofa….she was cleaning his wounds with dettol blowing air on it

Rajat (guilty) - mai jaanta hu Purvi! mene bahut badi galti ki hai…anjaane mai hi sahi lekin tumhe bahut hurt kiya hai….mujhe sach mai apni galti ka ahsaas aur pachtava dono hai…please mujhe maaf kar do…I am really sorry…please humari dosti ko aur mujhe ek mauka aur de do….I am really sorry….please?

Purvi looks into his eyes yes he was guilty but it was not easy for her to forgive him after what he did….she removed extra dettol on a cotton and places it on his wound…he felt a burning sensation and a loud scream escaped from his mouth

Rajat (irritated) - ye kya kiya tumne…

Purvi - I am really sorry!

Rajat (angrily) - jitni taklif honi thi vo to ho gai…ab sorry bolne se kya hoga?

Purvi (fake smile) - exactly!

Rajat understood her meaning and looked down feeling guilty…she moved inside the kitchen and started making haldi milk for him

Rajat (entering inside the kitchen) - Purvi mai jaanta hu….

Purvi (forwarding the glass) - ye haldi wala doodh pi lo...tumhe aaram milega!

Rajat (making faces) - isska taste mujhe bilkul pasand nahi hai…mai nahi piunga!

Purvi (stubbornly) - mai bhi dekhti hu kaise nahi pite.

She holds his mouth in between her thumb and index finger and started making him drink the milk with her other hand…Rajat had to gulped the milk

Purvi (victory smile) - good boy!

Rajat (irritated) - ye kya kiya tumne…he started coughing making faces

Purvi (innocently) - mene kya kiya?

Rajat gave her "I will kill you" look but she ignored it and started removing flour in a plate

Purvi was making chapati's while Rajat was busy in staring at her resting his back on the kitchen wall crossing his hands against his chest.

Purvi (looking at him) - aise kya dekh rahe ho?

Rajat (teasingly) - tumhe dekh raha hu! kitni khubsurat lag rahi ho…beautiful…muahhh…he gives a flying kiss to her

Purvi (rolling her eyes) - tumhari ye flirting mujh par kaam nahi karegi…acha suno! tumhe bahut chot lagi hai aur delhi mai tum kisi ko jaante bhi nahi ho to aaj raat tum yaha reh sakte ho.

Rajat (smiling) - naraj ho fir bhi meri itni fikar?

Purvi didn't replied anything while Rajat got all his answers in her silence.

Rajat and Purvi were seating on the sofa in opposite directions chatting with ansha and vikas respectively.

Rajat - hum kab milenge Anshu? mere Delhi se vaapas aate hi hum dono milenge! okay?

Purvi - tum Delhi mai ho? what a coincidence! mai bhi Delhi mai hu…Vikas hum kal mil sakte hai?

Rajat - wow! lagta hai bhagwan bhi yahi chahte hai ki hum jaldi hi mile…kal milte hai aur haan tum red colour ki dress pehnana kal taaki mai tumhe pehchan paau aur koi confusion na ho!

Purvi - done! aur tum blue colour ka shirt pehnana…mera favourite colour hai!

Rajat (in mind) - Blue to Purvi ka bhi favourite colour hai!

They both turned to each other with a jerk…

Purvi - tumne kuch kaha?

Rajat - nahi! kyu? tumne kuch suna?

Purvi (weak smile) - nahi! Good Night

Rajat (smiling) - Good Night!

Purvi moved to her bedroom while Rajat lay down on the sofa…they both couldn't sleep the whole night in excitement of tomorrow

 **Next Evening**

Purvi was seating on a table in a restaurant wearing a red color one piece dress...she was very nervous of meeting vikas

Rajat reached the restaurant and was searching for Ansha but she was nowhere to be seen.…it was almost half an hour since Purvi was waiting

Purvi (in mind) - ye vikas ab tak aaya kyu nahi?

She got up and started walking outside when suddenly she collided with someone and her mobile falls down…

Person - I am sorry!

He bent down to pick the mobile….they both looked at each other and were hell shocked

Purvi (shocked) - Rajat! tum yaha?

She observed his clothes…he was wearing a light blue color shirt she was very shocked to see him in same attire which she asked Vikas to wear…Rajat too was shocked to see her in red dress…

Rajat (shocked) - Ansha?

Purvi (mouth open) - Vikas?

They didn't know how to react…many things were running inside their heart and mind..


	11. Chapter 11

Rajat and Purvi both were shocked to discover the truth….Purvi's eyes filled with tears she turned her back on him and without wasting any second she left the restaurant…Rajat was not sure how to react he sat down grabbing a seat

Rajat (in mind) - isska matlab Purvi hi meri Anshu hai? aisa kaise ho sakta hai?

He remembers all the moments he spent with Purvi….he remembers her talks which seems very similar to Ansha...how stupid he was to not understand this before

Rajat - mai kitna bada idiot hu! Anshu mere saamne thi aur mai usse pehchan hi nahi paaya? mai kabhi samajh hi paaya ki mujhe Purvi ke saath rehna itna acha kyu lagta hai! kyu jab vo mere aas paas hoti hai to sab kuch acha lagne lagta hai.

Purvi reached her flat and entered inside the kitchen…she picked a glass with trembling hands and started drinking water…all the memories of Rajat flashed in front of her eyes…she couldn't gulp the water and it splits on her dress.…she sat down on dining table covering her face with her palms

Purvi (teary) - Rajat hi Vikas hai? jiss aadmi se mai durr jaana chahti hu kyu vo baar baar mere saamne aa jaataa hai? jiss ladke ko mai apna sabse acha dost maanti hu aur jiss ladke se mai itna pyaar karti hu vo dono ek hi insaan hai…ye kya ho raha hai mere saath aur kyu ho raha hai!

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up.

Purvi (shocked) - Rajat! tum yaha kya kar rahe ho?…she got up with a jerk

Rajat (hugging her) - mujhe yakin nahi ho raha hai ki tum hi meri anshu ho…mai bahut khush hu aaj!

Purvi (pushing him back) - durr raho mujhse…tumhari himmat kaise hui mujhse itna bada sach chupane ki…dhokha diya hai tumne mujhe! humesha sirf aur sirf dhokha diya hai tumne mujhe

Rajat (shocked) - dhokha?

Purvi (angrily) - haan dhokha! tumne mujhe kyu nahi bataya ki tum hi Vikas ho?

Rajat (walking closer) - tumne bhi to mujhe nahi bataya ki tum Ansha ho!

Meanwhile Purvi's phone rang…it was from Kabir…she went in a corner to attend the call…as soon as she cuts the call and turned she collided with Rajat

Rajat (looking into her eyes) - kiska phone tha Purvi?

Purvi (rudely) - kisi ka bhi ho! tumse matlab

Rajat - mai sirf ek sidha sa sawal puch raha hu tum usska ek sidha jawab nahi de sakti?…he holds her from her shoulder….Purvi! I know tum gussa ho mujhse lekin…he cupped her face…jo hua vo sab bhul jaate hai ek nayi shuruaat karte hai! Please?

Purvi - mujhe to tumse baat hi nahi karni hai Rajat! aur rahi baat phone call ki to mujje kiska phone aaya tha aur kiska nahi ye mai tumhe batana jaruri nahi samajhti! tum mere kuch nahi lagte Rajat to kis haq se tum meri personal life mai interfere kar rahe ho?

Rajat (leaving her) - sahi kaha tumne! mai tumhara kuch bhi nahi lagta…he angrily throws a chair away…tumhe jo karna hai karo! I am sorry for everything….Good Bye…he angrily left the house banging his hand on the wall

Purvi felt bad over hurting him…she sat on the chair and started crying…

Rajat was seating in a park he was very hurt by Purvi's behaviour towards him….meanwhile he saw Kabir walking with a girl keeping his hand on her waist…he felt a little suspicious and started following them….he clicked some pictures of them together.

 **some days later**

Purvi was in a restaurant along with Kabir for a dinner meanwhile Rajat also came there.

Purvi (getting up,shocked) - tum yaha par kya kar rahe ho Rajat?

Rajat - mai jaanta hu tum mujhse naaraj ho lekin jo bhi ho mujhe parwah hai tumhari…tumhare saath kuch bhi galat nahi hone dunga mai!

Purvi - kya bol rahe ho tum?

Rajat - Purvi! ye Kabir tumhare laayak nahi hai…ye already shadishuda hai!

Purvi was hell shocked to hear this…she looked at Kabir.

Kabir (angrily) - ye kya bakwas kar rahe ho tum?

Rajat (angrily) - bakwas nahi kar raha hu jo sach hai vahi bata raha hu!

He showed some pictures to Purvi of kabir along with his wife and 2 years daughter….she was hell shocked to discover about Kabir being married

Purvi - aapne mujhse itni badi baat chupai sir?

Kabir (trying to explain) - meri baat suno Purvi! tumhe jarur koi galatfehmi hui hai.

Purvi angrily slapped him on his face.

Purvi - galatfehmi to aaj durr hui hai meri! mai aaj aapse yahi kehne aayi thi ki mai aapse pyaar nahi karti lekin samajh mai nahi aa raha tha ki kaise kahu…mujhe darr tha ki kahi aap hurt naa ho jaao lekin mujhe nahi pata tha ki aap already shadishuda hai…kitne ghatiya aadmi hai aap! ek baar bhi apni wife aree wife ko chodiye ek baar bhi apni beti ka khayal nahi aaya aapko…she looks away in disgust

Kabir (holding her hand) - Purvi meri baat suno…

Purvi (jerking his hand) - khabardar jo mujhe haath bhi lagaya to! aaj ke baad kabhi mujhe apni shakal bhi mat dikhaiyega….she angrily left the place

Rajat tighten his fist in anger….he wanted to punch kabir on his face but he took a deep breath and calmed himself down…

Rajat reached Purvi's apartment…she was packing her bags crying silently…Rajat moved close to her and stopped her holding her hand

Purvi (tears flowing) - mera haath chodo Rajat!

Rajat pulled her into a hug and started patting her head….she struggled to free herself but he tighten his grip on her…eventually she gives up and started crying hugging him tightly

Purvi (crying) - mere saath hi aisa kyu hota hai…jiss bhi insaan par bharosa karti hu vo mera bharosa tod deta hu…mai bahut buri hu! bahut buri hu mai…

Rajat (patting her head) - shhhh! shaant ho jaao…tum bahut achi ho infact sabse achi ho…he wiped her tears….ab ye ganga jamuna bahana band karo aur haaan ab mai tumhari ek nahi sununga tum aaj hi mere saath Mumbai vaapas chal rahi ho!

Purvi (trying to protest) - mai….

Rajat - no arguments…mene kaha na tum mere saath Mumbai chal rahi ho to matlab chal rahi ho!

Purvi (guilty) - I am sorry Rajat! I am really sorry…mene tumhe bahut hurt kiya hai.

Rajat (cupping her face) - jo hua vo sab bhul jaate hai! ek nayi shuruaat karte hai….Rajat Kumar…he forwards his hand towards her…friends?

They both hand shake with a smile and hugged each other…Rajat started packing her bags while she sat silently like an obedient kid….they left for the Mumbai the same day.

 **Some Days Later**

It was samira's birthday…Purvi and Rajat had planned a party for her in Rajat's house and both were very excited..

Rajat was in a rickshaw going back to his house with a cake for samira when he spotted a jewellery shop in the midway…he decided to buy a ring for Purvi

Rajat (in mind) - mai aaj hi Purvi ko propose karunga….mai usse bata dunga ki mai uss se bahut pyaar karta hu!

Purvi was decorating the house happily….she was smiling like an idiot thinking about Rajat.

Purvi (in mind) - Rajat! mai tumse bahut pyaar karti hu aur mujhe pata hai tum bhi mujhse pyaar karte ho…mai aaj hi tumhe apne dil ki baat bata dungi…

Purvi's thoughts disturbed by door bell's sound…she opened the door and was shocked to see samira

Purvi (shocked) - Samira! tum itni jaldi aa gai?

Samira (entering inside) - Wow! bahut achi decoration ki hai tumne.

Purvi (happily) - you are my best friend samira and it's your birthday today….she hugs her….Happy Birthday!

Samira (smiling) - Thank You Purvi…she holds her hands…aaj mera birthday hai agar mai aaj tumse kuch maangu to tum mujhe dogi?

Purvi (without thinking) - tumhare liye to meri jaan bhi haazir hai! bolo kya chahiye tumhe?

Samira - Rajat!

Purvi (shocked) - ye tum kya bol rahi ho?

Samira (teary) - mujhe Rajat de do Purvi! mai uss se bahut pyaar karti hu nahi reh sakti mai usske bina…she joined her hands….Please Rajat ki jindagi se durr chali jaao! aaj mujje birthday gift mai mera pyaar de do mera Rajat de do.

Purvi was astonished to hear what she said…she didn't know how to react tears formed in her eyes

Rajat entered inside the house with a cake…there was darkness all around.

Rajat - Purvi! kaha ho tum? dekho mai cake lekar aa gaya.

Meanwhile someone hugged him from behind…he thought the person to be Purvi and a smile appeared on his face…he touched her hands and turned to her…the lights switched on and he was shocked to see samira infront of him instead of Purvi.

Rajat (shocked) - Samira tum?…he looks around…Purvi kaha hai?

Samira - Purvi chali gai humesha ke liye!

Rajat (shocked) - chali gai? kya matlab hai tumhara?

Samira (hugging him) - I Love You Rajat! aaj mai bahut khush hu aaj Purvi ne mujhe birthday gift ke roop mai tumko diya hai…vo humesha ke liye chali gai hai ab humare bich koi nahi aayega!

Rajat was hell shocked to hear her statement…he was standing still boiling in anger…she had gifted him to Samira? he is not a toy which can be gifted to anyone…how can she do this to him…how can she go away without even telling him…his anger was on it's peak he just needed all his answers.


	12. Chapter 12

Rajat was astonished to hear what Samira said…he pushed her back with a jerk…

Rajat (angrily) - ye kya bakwas kar rahi ho tum Samira? Purvi kaha hai?

Samira (shocked) - ye tum kaisi baate kar rahe ho Rajat? tum khush nahi ho ki Purvi ab humari jindagi se chali gai hai?…she holds him from his shoulders…ab hum dono ke bich koi nahi aayega koi bhi nahi!

Rajat (angrily) - bich mai to tum aayi ho samira! mai Purvi se bahut pyaar karta hu nahi reh sakta mai usske bina…tumhe kya lagta hai ki vo chali jaayegi to mai tumse pyaar karne lagunga? aisa kabhi nahi hoga Samira…mai sirf Purvi se pyaar karta hu aur humesha ussi se pyaar karunga…pyaar jabardasti nahi karwaya jaa sakta Samira! mai tumse pyaar nahi karta please samjhane ki koshish karo….his eyes filled with tears

Samira felt like he had slapped her hard on her face….she felt as if someone had pierced her heart in thousand pieces…how could he say that she is coming in between his love?

Rajat - Please Samira! please batao mujhe ki meri Purvi kaha hai? meri Anshu kaha hai?

Samira (not sure) - tum…mai…mai…..she felt a lump in her throat and couldn't say anything

Rajat (joining his hands) - mai tumhare aage haath jodta hu please mujhe batao ki meri Anshu kaha hai?…he started crying

Samira felt a pinch in her heart seeing him crying…how could she be so selfish?

Samira (teary) - Pune! vo Pune jaa rahi hai ek ghante mai usski bus hai.

Rajat left for the bus station without wasting any more second….Samira falls down on her knees and started crying bitterly…Rajat never loved her and will never will…she was totally shattered and broken and was crying continuously.

Rajat reached the bus station and was searching for Purvi but she was nowhere to be seen…suddenly he spotted her standing near the ticket counter...he angrily moved close to her and dragged her from there holding her arm tightly…she was very shocked to see him there and the way he was behaving….he pushed her lightly leaving her arm

Purvi looked at him…his eyes were totally red...it was clearly visible that he was very angry she gulped thinking what is coming next.

Rajat (angrily) - mahaan banne ka bahut shauk hai tumhe?

Purvi (trying to explain) - Rajat meri baat…

Rajat - chup! bilkul chup! kuch bhi nahi bologi tum…aaj sirf mai bolunga aur tum sunogi…tumne mujhe apne bachpan ka koi khilona samajhkar rakha hai jisse tum jab chaho jise chaho gift kar sakti ho?

Purvi (teary) - Rajat! I am…

Rajat (angrily) - mujhe chodkar jaana chahti ho na tum…he holds her arm and took her near the bus…jaao Purvi! chali jaao aur vaapas kabhi lautkar mat aana!

Purvi (teary) - Rajat please meri baat…..

Rajat - kuch nahi sunna hai mujhe! tum jaana chahti ho na to chali jaao mai tumhe nahi rokunga…lekin ek baat yaad rakhna….he points his finger on her…agar tumhe ye lagta hai ki tumhare dur chale jaane se mai apne dil mai kisi aur ko tumhari jagah de dunga to aisa kabhi nahi hoga…main sirf tumse pyaar karta hu aur humesha karta rahunga….yaad rakhna….he angrily left the place

Purvi was standing at her place shocked…Rajat has just confessed that he loves her…she didn't know how to react…her eyes filled with happy tears..

Rajat was seating inside his room writing something on a paper and then throwing it away…tears were continuously rolling down his cheeks…he was very angry upon Purvi but more than angry he was hurt.

Purvi entered inside the house with a spare key…she moved inside Rajat's room and saw many papers scattered here and there…she picked one paper and read it 'I Hate You Purvi' was written on it…she picked one more paper on which "I Love You Purvi" was written…she smiled with tears and moved close to him.

Purvi (keeping hand on his shoulder) - Rajat!

Rajat (without looking at her) - kyu aayi ho yaha par? chali jaao!

Purvi - I am sorry Rajat! I am really sorry…mujhe kuch samajh mai….

Rajat got up with a jerk and pinned her to the wall holding her shoulders tightly…

Rajat (angrily) - samajhti kya ho tum apne aap ko?…he tighten his grip on her shoulders….tum hoti kaun ho meri life ke decisions lene wali? mai koi khilona nahi hu Purvi jisse tum kisi ko gift kar sakti ho…meri bhi feelings hai mujhe bhi hurt hota hai!

Purvi could see pure love in his eyes…her eyes filled with tears…she was feeling very guilty

Purvi (teary) - I am sorry Rajat! I am really sorry...mujhe kuch samajh mai nahi aa raha tha mai kya karu! ek baar fir mene tumhe hurt kar diya…I am sorry!

Rajat (leaving her) - I hate you Purvi! I really hate you

Purvi - I Love You Rajat! I really love you.

Rajat was shocked to hear this from her but he didn't react anything…he was very angry at the moment…he turned his back on her.

Purvi moved close to him and make him face her holding his arm…he looked away in anger…she smiled seeing his antics and planted a soft kiss on his forehead holding his face in her palms.

Purvi - I Love You Sadu Kumar!

Rajat pulled her closer and leaned towards her…..his lips touched hers and everything else disappeared from her sight…as his fingers ran through her skin,the kiss deepened….it felt magical…they kissed with all the passion and love they were hiding since a long time….they apart due to need of the air.

Purvi - Rajat mai….

Rajat (keeping his index finger on her lips) - shhhh! jo hua vo sab bhul jaate hai.…aaj se ek nayi shuruaat karte hai…he took out the ring from his pocket….miss Purvi Khanna! will you please marry me?

Purvi (happy tears) - yess! yesss!

Rajat slides the ring in her finger and they both shared a hug.

Purvi (tightening her grip on him) - I Love You Rajat!

Rajat (happily) - I Love You more…he kisses on her forehead

Purvi (worriedly) - Rajat! mujhe Samira ki bahut chinta ho rahi hai…

Rajat - she will be fine! don't worry sab thik ho jaayega!

Purvi nods her head in yes and hugged him.

 **One Year Later**

Purvi was seating on the window seat in a train reading a book….she felt someone's constant gaze on her….she closed the book with a jerk and looked at the man who was seating on the window seat opposite to her.

Purvi (angrily) - aise kya ghurr rahe ho? kabhi koi ladki nahi dekhi kya?

Man (flirting) - ladkiya to bahut dekhi lekin aapke jaisi khubsurat ladki pehli baar dekh raha hu.

Purvi (angrily) - flirt kar rahe ho mere saath?

Man - madam! aap flirt karne wali nahi mohabbat karne wali chiz hai! kya aankhe hai,kya chehra hai….muahhhhhhh…he gives a flying kiss to her

Purvi (showing her palm) - ek thappad padega na to sari herogiri nikal jaayegi tumhari!

Man (forwarding his cheeks towards her) - maariye na please! issi bahane aap mujhe apne Inn mulayam haatho se chuengi to sahi!

Purvi (irritated) - bahut ho gaya tumhara! agar tumne ab ek word bhi aur bola to mai apne husband ko bulaungi!

Man - bulaiye jissko bulana hai usse bulaiye…hum to aapke pyaar mai vaise hi ghayal ho chuke hai ab kisi ka koi darr nahi hai.…thappad se darr nahi lagta madam pyaar se lagta hai…he said dramatically winking at her

One old man who was seating near the man was hearing all their conversation.

Old Man (angrily) - sharam nahi aati ladki ko cheddte hue?

Man(trying to explain)- aree uncle! aapko shayad koi galatfehmi hui hai mai innhe chedd nahi raha tha bass manane ki koshish kar raha tha…mai Inn mohatarma ka bechara pati hu jiss se ye kab se muhh fulakar baithi hui hai…he made a innocent face

Old Man (shocked) - pati?…he looked at Purvi…kya ye aadmi sach keh raha hai?

Purvi - haan uncle ye mere pati hai…she glared at Rajat angrily

Old Man - tum dono agar pati-patni ho to aise ajnabiyo ki tarah kyu baate kar rahe the?

Rajat - ab kya batau mai aapko uncle…nayi nayi shadi hui hai humari aur abhi hum honeymoon par jaa rahe hai…mai plane ke tickets karwana bhul gaya tha aur isski vajah se hume train mai jaana pad raha hai to meri pyaari biwi mujhse gussa hokar baithi hai baat sunne ko hi taiyar nahi hai…hum dono mai se koi bhi agar naaraj hota hai to hum dono ek dusre ko aise hi manate hai!

Old Man (understanding) - ohh acha! tum aajkal ke bache bhi na…he shook his head in disappointment smiling

Rajat (holding his ears) - ab maaf bhi kar do biwi! kab tak aise naaraj rahogi.

Purvi made a face and looked outside the window crossing her hands against her chest.

They both reached the destination and were in a hotel walking towards their room meanwhile Purvi collided with someone.

Purvi (happily) - Samira! tum yaha?

Purvi and Samira shared a hug….a man comes forward and wrapped a hand around Samira's shoulders.

Purvi - kaise ho Akash? meri dost tumhe jyada pareshan to nahi karti?

Akash - pucho mat yaar! jabse shadi hui hai pachta raha hu.

Samira - how mean Akash…she hits on his chest lightly

Samira (guilty) - I am sorry Purvi! maine tumhare saath jo bhi kiya…..

Purvi - Samira! jo hua usse bhul jaao…tum ye batao tum khush ho na?

Samira - mai bahut khush hu! Akash mera bahut khayal rakhte hai aur sach kahu to sacha pyaar kya hota hai ye mujhe Akash se milne ke baad pata chala…mai bahut khush hu!

Akash (teasingly) - haan! meri saari khusiya chinne ke baad meri pyaari biwi khush kaise naa hogi?

Rajat (coming in between) - ye to bilkul sach kaha tumne Akash! ye biwiya hoti hi aisi hai ab meri biwi ko hi dekh lo…he wrapped his hand around Purvi's shoulder but she jerked it…dekha tumne! ek choti si baat ko lekar abhi tak naaraj hai.

Samira - kaise ho Rajat?

Rajat - bilkul thik! tum kaisi ho?

Samira nods her head smiling…they talk for some more time and walked to their respective rooms.

Rajat - ab maan bhi jaao na jaaneman! itna bhi kya gussa…train se aaye ho ya plane se hum yaha pahuch to gaye na?

Purvi ignored him and started unpacking her bag…Rajat moved close to her and started kissing on her shoulder and neck hugging her from behind

Purvi (pushing him back) - mere paas aane ki koshish bhi mat karna!

Rajat - to tumne mann bana liya hai ki tum mujhe maaf nahi karogi?

Purvi - haan!

Rajat (naughty smile) - mai bhi dekhta hu kaise maaf nahi karti!

Before she could understand anything he picked her up in his arms and took her inside the bathroom.

Purvi (struggling to free herself) - kya kar rahe ho tum? mujhe niche utaaro.

Rajat(tightning his grip on her) - agar tumne mujhe maaf nahi kiya to mai tumhe iss bathtub mai gira dunga!

Purvi (in disbelief) - ye kya bachpana hai Rajat? mujhe niche utaaro!

Rajat (stubbornly) - nahi! agar tumne mujhe maaf nahi kiya to mai sach mai tumhe iss bathtub mai gira dunga!

Purvi (irritated) - okay fine! maaf kiya mene tumhe…ab mujhe niche utaaro.

Rajat smiled victoriously and kept her down inside the bathtub…

Purvi (shocked) - ye kya kiya tumne?

She started sprinkling soap water on him…Rajat too go inside and holds her hands.

Rajat (looking into her eyes) - I am sorry…he holds his ears….please maaf kar do!

Purvi's anger melted she removes his hands from his ears and hugged him…

Purvi - iss baar to maaf kar diya lekin agli baar itni aasani se maafi nahi milegi!

Rajat - okay…he sprinkle soap water on her

Purvi - youuuu…she also started sprinkling the water on him

They both were playing with the water like small kids…the bathroom filled with the sound of their giggling and laughing.

 **In** **Night**

Rajvi were on the terrace of their hotel building….they were lying on the floor beside each other hugging watching the moon.

Purvi - ye chand kitna khubsurat hai na Rajat?

Rajat (kissing her forehead) - haan bahut khubsurat hai bilkul tumhari tarah!

Purvi (shyly) - tum bhi na Rajat!

Rajat (getting up) - aaj mai bahut khush hu…..I Love You Purviiiiii….he shouted loudly

Rajat (keeping hand on his mouth) - shhhh! ye kya kar rahe ho tum? koi sun lega?

Rajat kissed on her hand and she immediately take her hand back from his mouth.

Purvi - tum bahut besharam ho gaye ho Rajat!

Rajat (wrapping his hands around her neck) - aapke pyaar mai hume besharam kehlana bhi manjoor hai dear wifey!

Purvi (smiling) - mai bahut lucky hu jo tum meri jindagi mai aaye….I Love You Rajat…she hugs him

Rajat - I Love You too!

Rajat wrapped his hand around her shoulder…she rested her head on his chest and they both started staring at the moon happily…

The moon becomes the silent admirer of their never ending love for each other.

 **THE END**

A/N - Thanks for all the love and your lovely reviews! Good Night! take care everyone.


End file.
